


Big Mistake. Huge.

by MechBull



Series: Follower Appreciation & Tumblr Meme Ficlets [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: Tumblr prompt: prostitute/client au





	

She had to admit, if she had ever stopped to consider what a prosti – an _escort_ – looked like, the man in front of her would not have been her first guess. 

The second thing she thought (well, really, for the hundredth time) was how angry she was at her friends for springing this on her. Her love life, or lack thereof, was her own business, thank you very much. 

The third thing she thought was that she absolutely was _not_ going to sleep with him. She had a date for the evening, someone to sit next to her and fetch her drinks and otherwise make the awards ceremony bearable. That was it.

The fourth thing she thought, when he smiled at her with a confused sort of grin that was far too attractive, was dammit she might sleep with him. After all, _she_ wasn’t the one paying for it so she could pretend that – 

Jemma took a breath, blew it out harshly, then walked across the lobby to greet the man. He straightened up almost nervously when he realized she was approaching him, even looking over his shoulder quickly as if checking to see if there was someone else behind him.

“Hi!” Jemma said, trying not to notice how breathless her voice was. “Will, isn’t it?”

His brow furrowed. If she didn’t know better, she thought he looked disappointed. “No. Um. Fitz. My name is Fitz.”

“Oh.” Jemma paused for a moment, wondering where the miscommunication had been between Skye and the escort service and herself. “Sorry, my mistake. So, are you ready for this thing?”

His lips twitched up in a half-smile. “I am now. Lead the way.”

Holding one hand out towards the entrance to the banquet hall, Fitz turned slightly to allow her past. Jemma began to move, reaching up to needlessly straighten her hair as she did. She fought the insane urge to huff a quick breath into her palm to test whether she needed a mint. She wasn’t going to kiss anyone. She wasn’t. 

The ceremony started promptly, but Jemma barely paid any attention. Fitz had started whispering sly comments about the other guests and, choking back giggles, Jemma added her own opinions. Soon, they were whispering back and forth about all sorts of topics, the ceremony completely forgotten. She jumped, completely startled, when she felt a few dozen pairs of eyes on her. Realizing they called her name, Jemma excused herself quickly and went up to accept the small trophy. 

She had prepared a speech but it flew her mind when she looked out into the audience and saw Fitz grinning at her, looking far too proud of her for someone who had only met her that night and was being paid to be there anyway. But he didn’t take his eyes off her, and there was a noticeable heat in them as well, and Jemma said _something_ into the microphone prompting applause, but for the life of her, she’d never know or remember what it was.

He watched her the entire time she walked back to her seat, standing up as she approached to pull her chair out for her. It was rather an old-fashioned gesture and she didn’t know how she felt about it.

That was a lie. She loved it. Jemma swallowed. Then she leaned closer.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

It seemed like a silly question. It was his job to do what _she_ wanted after all. But it seemed as good a way as any to let him know she was interested in…sampling all of his services.

Fitz hesitated for a brief moment, glancing up at the stage, seeming almost torn. Then he looked at her again, and grinned. 

“Yeah, I do.”

It was all Jemma could do not to race out of the room.

**

The next morning, an obnoxiously shrill ring pulled Jemma out of a deep and pleasant sleep. It took her a moment to realize what was happening and even longer to force herself to move. It was far too comfortable where she was, nestled within a cocoon of sheets and Fitz’s arm draped over her. He groaned, burying his face into her neck.

“Ignore it,” he mumbled.

It was tempting. It was even more tempting to ask him just how much it would cost to keep him for the day. Maybe even the week. Maybe even forever. They could be their own version of Richard Gere and Julia Roberts. 

The phone rang again, and Jemma sighed. She rolled over, stretching her fingers as she reached out. At the same moment, another tiny buzz sounded from somewhere on the floor. When Fitz, grumbling, threw aside the sheets and sat up, Jemma guessed it was his own mobile. 

“Hullo?” she answered.

“What happened?”

“Skye?”

“Obviously. What happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, the escort said you never showed! He waited for 25 minutes. Jemma, you promised you’d give him a chance. Do you know how much money he cost?”

Jemma felt her heart start to race, followed by an immediate feeling of hope. And a little stupidity. “I have to call you back.”

“Jemma!”

“I have to call you back,” she repeated, hanging up without another word.

She looked up at Fitz, who was ending his own call with a sigh.

“Everything fine?” she asked, nervous. 

“Um, yeah.” He seemed distracted for a moment, then looked at her, a smile growing across his face. He placed one knee on the mattress before he started crawling up towards her. It registered then that he was stark naked – and so was she. “Just my boss chewing me out for leaving last night before they presented my award.”

Jemma wanted to burst into laughter. Of course. Of course. 

“Sorry,” she said instead, biting her lip to stop her smile.

He made no such effort, grinning widely at her. “I’m not.”

Jemma closed the distance between them, kissing him soundly. She hooked a hand around his shoulder, pulling him down even as she stretched back out on the mattress. 

Fitz murmured in approval, a noise that sparked Jemma’s lust only to have it doused again by the sound of his stomach grumbling. Fitz broke the kiss, laughing.

“Sorry.”

Jemma shook her head. “Come on,” she offered. “I’ll buy you a nice, big breakfast.”

“How about a muffin and then right back here?”

“Even better.”

“Lucky for you I’m a cheap date.”

She couldn’t stop her guffaw then, even rolling away from Fitz as she nearly shrieked with laughter. His confused yet fond look just set her off more.

“What?”

“I’ll tell you someday,” Jemma promised.


End file.
